


Literally

by regenorakel



Series: very short stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenorakel/pseuds/regenorakel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a silly little thing that popped into my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing that popped into my head.

"This is literally Mission Impossible!" Stiles wails as he slams the papers he just finished reading on his desk. "We’re gonna die!"

Derek doesn’t seem impressed, simply keeps reading. Stiles rolls his eyes. Just when he’s about to start complaining again - and seriously, being dramatic is completely justified here - Derek puts the papers down and rises from his chair.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asks, watching Derek walk over to their office door. Derek turns his head around, hand already on the door handle.  
“To the bathroom,” he answers, raising an eyebrow.  
“How can you be so calm? We’re gonna get our asses kicked on that mission,” Stiles says after a moment.

Derek rolls his eyes, sighs, opens the door.  
“The mission is perfectly doable,” he says and slams the door behind him, which, wow, glass doors and walls weren’t such a great idea, dear management. The frame visibly shakes with the force of the door’s momentum.

Stiles’ eyes are on Derek’s butt as he says the most childish and cheesy thing he can think of.  
“You are perfectly doable,” he mumbles and adjusts his tie and suit jacket, sits up straighter in his chair, ready to research the hell out of their new target.

“I heard that,” Derek yells from the hallway, without turning back.


End file.
